Pontiac 2006
Pontiac 2006 was the final Monster Jam event at the Pontiac Silverdome. It was special, as 19 trucks competed, compared to the usual 12-16. It was also a strange event in the amount of bad luck that happened to several drivers. This was also the debut of Spellcaster. Field of Trucks Avenger - Jim Koehler Blue Thunder - Tony Farrell Bob and Tom Show - Guy Wood Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten The Broker - Jim Leahy Brutus - Chris Bergeron Destroyer - Dan Evans El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Iron Outlaw - Linsey Weenk Madusa - Madusa Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents Predator - Allen Pezo Prowler - Larry Jarzel Spellcaster - TG Short Stone Crusher - Gary Wiggins Superman - Chad Fortune Thrasher - Pat Summa War Wizard - Randy Moore Qualifying Incident During Qualifying, Randy Moore in War Wizard suffered a hard landing, which in turn knocked Randy out, and causing the truck to continue forward where it slammed into the wall protection, and climbed up it. The truck was too damaged to compete in Racing, and Freestyle, and Randy was taken to the hospital. War Wizard did not compete for the rest of the show. Racing Round 1 Due to the strange number of trucks, Round 1 consisted of the slowest 8 competitors. Bob and Tom vs. Stone Crusher T-Maxx vs BYE Thrasher '''vs Destroyer '''The Broker '''vs Spellcaster Racing Round 2 Bob and Tom (Crash) vs '''Maximum Destruction Madusa vs El Toro Loco Superman '''vs Avenger T-Maxx vs '''Bounty Hunter Thrasher vs Grave Digger Iron Outlaw '''vs Blue Thunder Brutus vs '''Predator The Broker vs Prowler Racing Round 3 Madusa vs Maximum Destruction Superman vs Bounty Hunter Iron Outlaw vs Grave Digger (Crash) Prowler vs Predator Semi-Finals Bounty Hunter vs Maximum Destruction (Crash) Iron Outlaw '''vs Predator Finals Bounty Hunter vs '''Iron Outlaw Freestyle Grave Digger - 30 (Crash) Maximum Destruction - 29 Bounty Hunter - 24 Avenger - 24 (Crash) Stone Crusher - 24 (Crash) Thrasher - 21 T-Maxx - 21 Superman - 20 Prowler - 20 El Toro Loco - 20 Madusa - 20 Bob and Tom - 19 (Crash) Blue Thunder- 19 (Crash) Destroyer - 15 The Broker- 12 (Crash) Iron Outlaw - DNC Predator - DNC SpellCaster - DNC War Wizard - DNC Brutus - DNC Stone Crusher Incident Gary Wiggins in Stone Crusher was involved in an incident during freestyle. The truck, on it's last jump, performed a skywheelie. The truck over-rotated, and ended up landing directly on the tailgate. Wiggins broke his back on landing, and had to be taken out of the truck via medical help, and was put on a stretcher. He eventually made a full recovery. Trivia * This was the debut show of Spellcaster * The event had a strange feeling of bad luck to it. Bob and Tom crashed twice during the competition, Grave Digger 20 was involved in a very violent crash, Randy Moore was out of the show after he was injured during qualifying, Spellcaster broke early during racing, Gary Wiggins was seriously injured during freestyle, and four trucks were unable to freestyle. * The Broker and Predator's freestyles were not shown on T.V. * Iron Outlaw, the racing winner, did not freestyle due to the truck losing oil pressure. Category:2006 events